


You Have to Trust Me

by anonony



Series: Seducing A Hot Alien Prince 101 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining Lotor, Porn With Plot, This one's more plot than porn, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonony/pseuds/anonony
Summary: Lotor has developed feelings for his 'fuck buddy', but Lance's friends are determined to come between the pair of them, and Lance himself isn't sure where his feelings lie.





	1. Morning sex

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read any of this series before: I try to explain a bit of the spaceship dynamics but tl;dr--Lance and Lotor have starting casually sleeping with each other, having kinky sex, and Hunk, Pidge, and Matt (and Keith but he's not here right now) don't like it. Allura doesn't know yet, because she and Lotor hate each other. 
> 
> If you HAVE read this before: you'll notice some distinct differences with this one. For one, its multi-chaptered, as you can see by the little ? next to the chapters: 1/. I THINK it'll be 4 chapters? But who fucking knows with this whole thing. Since this started as a porn fic I try to include some porn in all of it, because that is pretty true to their relationship, but like. I've been building plot for some time subtly and slowly, and now I just want to pay that off like, in a big thing here, to really get into some of the stuff with like, the other characters on the ship and how that effects the two of them yadda yadda, and that is all tied closely together so....even though its essentially the same as 3-4 standalone oneshots, they're all so tightly knitted together I decided to make them one fic. 
> 
> There will be more oneshots after this that will go back to being mostly porn with hints of plot, and maybe another multi-chapter to finally end it. I'm still not...100% sure what that'll look like. but it'll happen.
> 
> Anyway. Also: Other characters that you may love may seem like assholes in this fic, especially this first chapter. Know that I love them too and that this is mostly from Lotor's perspective and they don't like him, so like. Give them a chance, I promise.

Lotor loved Lance.

He wasn’t completely sure, given he’d never really felt ‘love’ for….well, anyone. But if you considered love an illness, which Lotor often did, he had all the symptoms. 

Lance occupied his thoughts more than…anything. When Lance was happy, Lotor was happy. When Lance was unhappy, Lotor was willing to do nearly anything to make him happy again. He made Lotor laugh. Well, internally, mostly, he still had his dignity. And as much as they both enjoyed the kinkier side of their relationship, even the simplest affection from Lance turned him on. 

Except when it didn’t, and it just made his heart race and filled him with a desire to hold onto him. Given Lotor was pretty consistently bored out of his skull, and Lance had recently been arguing with his friends (about Lotor, but that was neither here nor there) Lance and Lotor had spent more time together in Lances off hours. And Lance said they couldn’t JUST have sex that whole time, so they sat back, watched movies, and just...talked. Lotor liked talking, though he rarely said anything, really. Lance did, though, and Lotor loved listening.

It was humiliating.

Well, it would be, if anyone knew about it or his thoughts. He had thought about initiating a...less casual relationship. But that would put him almost entirely at the mercy of Lance’s emotions, and if they did not swing in his favor, could actually risk what he had with Lance.

Luckily, he had a lifetime in training to hide his emotions so he was perfectly capable of keeping his urges under control. 

Still, there were times where he gave himself the chance to…indulge himself. 

For instance, this morning, he woke to find Lance in his bed, lined up against him. It was the third time Lance had stayed in his bed since that first night, after his old generals came to visit.

That had been the night Lotor figured out he loved him. 

Despite it being the third morning Lance had stayed, it had taken well over two movements to get to that point. Lance always had training or saving the universe or whatever else he did with the other paladins. Quite disappointing, really. But Lotor would enjoy it while he had it.

Lance was still asleep, facing away from him, but if Lotor pushed himself up to his elbow, it allowed him to see his entire profile. His eyelashes were long for a human. His skin was meticulously maintained, a warm smooth texture Lotor couldn’t get enough of. Humans, it turns out, ran warmer than him. Lotor wondered if it was his Galra or Altean side that ran cooler, or perhaps both. He didn't have much physical contact with either race to compare.

Lotor’s eyes traced the lines of his face, his closed eyes, the gentle curve of his nose, his soft lips, and up to his silky hair. His gaze zeroed in on his closed eyes that were starting to twitch, slowly waking up. He rolled back, pressing up against Lotor’s chest. That finally pulled Lance into consciousness, his eyelids fluttering open and his eyes rolling to look up at Lotor. 

Lotor watched as the eye focused, processing where Lance was and who Lotor was. “You watchin me sleep, creep?” He asked, with no malice in his voice.

“Just for a few ticks,” Lotor said, keeping his voice low. “Just waiting for you to wake up.”

Lance yawned wide, stretching his muscles out one by one and pressing into Lotor’s chest again. Lotor lazily wrapped an arm around him, resisting the urge to kiss his cheek. “Well,” Lance said, his voice still croaky from sleep, “I’m awake. What now?”

“Mmm,” Lotor said, slipping, a hand up his shirt, all the way up to his nipples, “I can think of a couple things.” He massaged gentle circles on the little buds, enjoying watching Lance gasp. He was so sensitive, Lotor loved it.

“Good morning to you too,” He said, “Feelin a bit frisky, today?”

“Oh no,” Lotor said, “This would be ‘frisky.’” He slid his hands down Lance’s smooth stomach and landed just beneath his waistband, not going too far, just teasing.

Lance bit his lip, “You really know how to wake a guy up.” Lotor hummed, stroking along under the waistband. “You gonna keep going, or do I have to ask nicely?”

“It is always polite to ask,” Lotor said, finally giving in to nibble lightly on Lance’s earlobe. Lance gasped again. He smelled like his lotion, named ‘ocean breeze.’

“Mmm,” Lance murmured, “Please, then. Please get me off. And please don’t accidentally pierce my ears.”

Lotor released the ear, “As you wish.” Instead, he dived for the side of Lance’s neck, latching on there, while his hand slipped down to grab hold of Lance.

Lance gasped at the feeling as Lotor quickly moved into the stroking part of the equation, “L-Lotor,” He muttered out, his voice vibrating against Lotor’s lips, “Lotor, careful where you leave a mark. The others will see.”

There was a part of Lotor that didn’t care. A part of Lotor that would like nothing better than to mark him, let him walk around for the other paladins to ogle, to know that Lotor was the one to do it. To let the aliens they often visited and still flirted with Lance to know that he was taken.

But Lance wasn’t taken. Not by Lotor, anyway. And as much as the other aliens flirted with him, he flirted back. Actually, more often than not, Lance initiated. So Lotor let go. 

Lotor kept stroking him, pumping him slowly this morning. It didn’t take much for Lance to fall apart, humming and moaning in pleasure, “Lotor...Lotor, ah!” He muttered his name over and over again until finally he tensed up and came.

With a shuddered breath, Lance closed his eyes again, and Lotor might have thought he was asleep, if it weren’t for the blissful smile on his face. Lotor watched him once again, enjoying the happy look on his face. He pulled his messy hand out of Lance’s pants and reached for a super absorbent towel to dry himself off. He handed it to Lance, who tried to do what damage control he could on himself, but his sleeping pants would need to be washed. “Now that’s a wake-up call,” he said, turning himself over to face Lotor. “You want a turn?”

“I wouldn’t say no.” Lotor said. Truth be told he was more turned on than he really had a right to be, laying there. Lance just smirked and dived further under the covers. 

Lotor rolled onto his back, letting his imagination run wild as Lance sank down to Lotor’s legs. 

Just as Lance pulled down Lotor’s soaked pants, a knock came at the door. “What the—“ Lance muttered, before freezing. 

Lotor froze too. One of the benefits of having a room this far from everything was that he was not disturbed, unless he wanted to be. Yet as he stayed still and quiet, the knock came again. “Lance?” they heard Hunk’s voice, “I know you’re in there.”

Lance groaned under the covers, then pulled himself out, not bothering to tuck Lotor back in. “Be right back,” he said.

Lance opened the door a smidge and looked out, “What is it?” He said, perhaps a touch sharply. Lotor didn’t judge. 

“Allura wants us all in the control room, and you weren’t responding or in your own room. Figured you might be here.” 

Lance sighed and bumped his head against the door. “I thought we had a day off.”

“No days off in the effort to save the universe,” Hunk said, “I can cover you for like, another 5 minutes maybe.”

“Thanks,” Lance said, stretching the kink in his neck, “Just lemme get changed and I’ll be right out.”

Lance closed the door again, stripping off his pajama shirt to put on the actual clothes he had strewn on the floor last night. “I’m going to guess that ‘five minutes’ is not long enough to pick up where we left off?” Lotor said, watching him. 

“Oh, sorry,” Lance said, putting on his pants. “I’ll make it up to you later, alright?”

Lotor was not pleased, but tucked himself in, trying to decide if it was better to take care of himself once Lance was gone or just take a cold shower. “When will you be free again?” Lotor asked. 

“Uhh, not sure,” Lance said, trying to fix his hair as best as he could. “Like Hunk said, no days off in saving the universe.” He turned back around, and Lotor must not have hidden his displeasure as well as he’d hoped, because Lance said, “I promise, soon as I can, alright?”

“Alright,” Lotor said, getting up to put on his own clothes. Might as well. “I see you and your friends are speaking again.”

Lance sighed dramatically. “I don’t know if Hunk’ll ever see eye-to-eye with me about…this,” he gestured between them, “But we’ve agreed to disagree for now, and still be friends and all. Matt and Pidge are a little trickier, but I think I’m wearing them down. Definitely Matt, Pidge is stubborn. And Keith…” Lance sighed again, holding his head. “Keith’s…gonna take a while.”

Lotor had sympathy for Lance. Lance was so friendly, and cared so much what others thought of him. But, the truth was, he personally thought Lance’s friends could fuck right off and he wouldn’t care. Lance had him. But it was important to Lance, so he stayed quiet. “I’m sure they’ll come around.”

It was the right thing to say, and he was rewarded with a smile. “I’m sure,” he said, and came over to give him a goodbye kiss. 

Lotor had not finished putting his shirt on yet, but he happily paused for the kiss, turning what was supposed to be a short peck into something a bit more drawn out and warm. 

Another knocking came at the door. “Oh my QUIZNAK Hunk,” Lance said, hanging his head back, “I’ll be right out!”

“Lance?” The voice behind the door said. The voice that was definitely not Hunk’s but in fact Shiro’s. 

Lotor finished putting his shirt on in record time, heading answer the door. Shiro stood there, his eyes quickly zeroing in on Lance. “What are you doing here?” he asked. 

Lance froze up. He opened his mouth to say something, but came up with nothing, looking to Lotor for help. Luckily, lying on the spot was Lotor’s specialty. “Lance just came to borrow some of my skin cream,” He said, quickly reaching for a bottle of…well it was a bottle of lube, but it had alien writing on it, and Shiro didn’t have to know what it was. He quickly handed it to Lance, “make sure to stock up properly next time. You owe me.”

Lance flashed him a grateful smile, taking the bottle, “No problem,” He turned back to Shiro, “I’m heading up to the control room now, don’t worry.”

“I’m actually here for Lotor.” Shiro said, pointing at him. 

Lotor blinked, surprised, although it did explain why Shiro was here. “Why?” Lotor asked. 

“Allura has something she wants to discuss with you.” 

Lotor allowed some of his irritation to show through. It was no secret he and Allura did not get along, often butting horns with one another. Lotor blamed Allura, fully. He had come offering an alliance, gifts they couldn’t have imagined that helped their cause, and while he accepted they wouldn’t trust him right away, she insisted on treating him like a prisoner. 

He did not enjoy feeling like a prisoner. “Fine.” 

Together, Shiro, Lance, and Lotor made their way up to the control room. Shiro walked slightly ahead of them, Lance purposefully falling back, and Lotor following him. “Hey,” Lance whispered, “Thanks, for covering back there.”

“Of course,” Lotor said, “SOMEone on this ship has to still be in the dark about us. Otherwise, why keep it a secret?” 

Lance smirked. “I really do promise to make this all up to you sometime.” 

Lotor smiled. “I’ll hold you to it,”

Lotor might have mistaken it, but he could have sworn Lance was giving him bedroom eyes. And he did not use those outside the bedroom unless he was flirting. 

He took a deep breath and cooled the fluttering in his heart, going through his list of reasons not to beg Lance to take him like some coward.

They walked into the control room together, and Lotor knew he should have been on more alert.

The minute they stepped over the threshold, Pidge’s and Allura’s whips encircled Lotor, trapping his arms at his side, and making him lose balance at the sudden pull. “What the—“ Lance shouted, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He demanded of the two of them. 

“I had a remarkably similar question,” Lotor said, gritting his teeth. 

“We have you now, Lotion,” Pidge snarled.

“I can see that,” He said, struggling against the bonds, not with hope of breaking them, but to see if there were any looser spots he could slither out from, “Is this how you treat all your guests?”

“You slipped up,” Allura said, “You remember the Coalition array we had you assist with choosing the location for last night? Somehow, this morning, a Galra battlecruiser swooped in and destroyed it.”

Lotor sneered, “So naturally you assume I told them?”

“The array was a decoy,” Allura said, “The only people who knew about it were in this room. And most of them knew it was a decoy.”

Lotor swept his eyes across the room. Hunk, Shiro, Coran, Matt, and Pidge all stood resolute. Lance at least looked shocked. Oddly that made Lotor glad, knowing Lance hadn't betrayed him.

“You didn’t tell me?” Lance said, “You…you only kept it from me?”

“Lance,” Hunk jumped in, “It wasn’t anything personal, really. We just…we know you’re the closest to Lotor,” his eyes held more meaning than his words, “And we didn’t want to put you in a…a compromising position.”

“Remarkable,” Lotor said, grinning from the ground, “Truly, this was a remarkable plan, perfectly designed to catch me in the midst of my wicked ways…and you still failed.”

“I’d remember your position before you decide to sass us,” Pidge hissed. She leaned down to his level on the floor. “Ha. Ha. Ha.” 

“You know, you’re awfully reminiscent of the gremlins of Fadek?” He asked, scowling at her. “My point is, you’ve caught the wrong person. I didn’t do it.”

“Honestly, Princey,” Matt said, “Usually your lies are more creative.”

“I’m serious,” Lotor said, “I haven’t sent any messages to the Empire about the array or anything else.”

“Then how’d the array get destroyed?” Hunk asked, arms crossed.

“I don’t know!” Lotor said, “Coincidence? Maybe you have another spy? But it wasn’t me.”

“Why should we believe you?” Shiro asked, “What WERE you doing, then?”

Lotor froze, not daring to meet Lance’s eyes. He only hesitated a moment before he said. “Sleeping. There’s nothing else to do on this ship.” 

“From the meeting all the way to this morning?” Coran said, “That’s 12 vargas. You sleep that long?”

Lotor clenched his jaw. “Well, if you must know. I also masturbated and then showered.”

Several of the paladins grimaced and groaned. Good. He didn’t want them asking any more questions. “Conveniently,” Allura said, “We can’t confirm your…story.”

“It wasn’t him,” Lance said. Lotor finally looked over at him. Lance was scowling at Allura. “His excuses here was a lie but what he said earlier wasn’t. I was with him, ever since the end of the meeting up until now.”

Hunk, Pidge, and Matt froze. “I thought you said you were just in there this morning,” Shiro said, frowning, but probably putting the pieces together already. “What were you doing?”

Lance looked down at Lotor who gave the slightest shake of his head, trying to say he didn’t have to do this. “We were having sex,” Lance answered, despite Lotor’s disapproval. 

Lotor heard Allura’s gasp, and a noise of surprise from the remaining people in the room who didn’t know about them, but his eyes were trained on Lance. Lance did not shy away from his words, standing resolute, and protective beside Lotor. “You…” Allura said, “You did WHAT?”

“Lance,” Shiro interrupted before Allura exploded, “This is serious. Please tell me you aren’t lying to cover for him."

“I would NEVER,” Lance said, furious, “No matter what the rest of you think, I am just as loyal to Voltron and the coalition as any of you. THEY all knew I was sleeping with him.” He gestured to Hunk, Matt, and Pidge. Matt and Hunk looked guilty at keeping the secret, but Pidge had too much anger directed at Lotor. 

“This has happened more than once?” Coran asked, surprised.

Lance gulped. “Yeah, so? What’s the big deal, it’s not like it’s forbidden or anything.” 

“That’s because I didn’t think I HAD to!” Allura shouted, “How could you…How did you POSSIBLY think this was okay?”

“Because I’m an adult who’s capable of making my own choices and didn’t think I needed PERMISSION from you to sleep with anyone!” Lance shouted at her. “And excuse me for not telling you about it when just being FRIENDS with someone suddenly gets me pushed out of the loop! Maybe if you had TOLD me last night was a test I wouldn't have slept with him then, although I probably wouldn’t, because if you had actually talked to me I would have pointed out what TERRIBLE plan it was!”

“Enough!” Allura snarled at him, “Your flirting and libido has gotten you into trouble before, but this…I would never have imagined THIS.” She crossed her arms, staring down Lance, “I expected better of you.”

Lotor recognized the look on Lance’s face, the barely controlled fury underlined with his own fears and insecurity. He wanted to take him away from here, let him cry under the pretext of sexual pleasure and help him feel better, but…he was a bit tied up at the moment. “Lance,” Shiro said, his own mixed emotions harder to read, “I need to ask you some things.” Lance didn’t say anything, but nodded his head just slightly to urge him to continue. “You’re sure you were with him directly after the meeting? He didn’t have a moment alone?”

“No,” Lance snapped. “We left together and went straight down to his room together. He was with me the entire time.”

“And you’re sure he didn’t have a chance, a moment when you weren’t watching him?” Shiro said.

Lance was slower to respond, going through his memory. “He woke up before me, but if he had moved or gotten up I would have woken up. And there was no transmitter within reach of his bed.”

“That’s subjective!” Allura said, “There might have been a transmitter you hadn’t seen, or perhaps he CAN get up without you noticing! That’s not conclusive.”

“I’m POSITIVE he didn’t!” Lance said, “I know him, why of all the things that we’ve told him would he suddenly tell the Galra about this array?”

“We think he's been doing it for longer,” Coran said, his own expressions hidden. Lotor recognized someone who had spent time practicing keeping their true emotions under wraps. He’d have to reconsider what he knew of Coran. “The Galra have been lucky one too many times, weak spots we’ve found are suddenly reinforced.”

“That could be coincidence,” Lance said.

“Could be,” Allura said, “But THIS wasn’t.” She stared back down at Lotor. 

“I’m telling you, I didn’t do it!” Lotor said, “And I have an alibi, what more could you possibly want from me?”

Coran and Allura exchanged a look and Lotor did not like that look one single bit. “We still have the solution, if you want it,” Coran said. 

Lance was relieved this time that everyone else seemed just as confused as he was. “What solution?” Shiro asked.

Allura swallowed. “On Altea…there’s a chemical solution that was used in law sometimes. In an effort to prove your innocence, witnesses were offered the opportunity to take some. It effects a point in our brain that makes lying impossible. It’s only effective on Alteans, but…I asked Coran to draw up some of it. Just in case.” She looked down at Lotor. 

Lotor had frozen. He had never heard of this truth solution. Granted, he was only half altean, so had no idea if it would even work, but…he did not like the idea. “Well, as kind of you as it is to offer, I’m going to have to refuse that magnanimous opportunity on the grounds of I don’t want to.”

“Why, Lotor?” Pidge asked, “Got something to hide?”

Allura actually looked unsure as Coran brought out the syringe. It was bright blue, and Lotor instinctively struggled more in the bayards he was trapped in. “I said I don’t want it.” He said struggling, “That’s the end of it.”

“Allura,” Hunk said, “I…I don’t know about this…”

“We don’t have much choice, do we?” Matt said, “I mean, to be sure.”

“I told you what happened!” Lance said, “Allura, you can’t—“

“Matt’s right…” Coran said, quietly to Allura. “We don’t have a choice.”

“Yes! You do!” Lotor said, “You can actually believe me for once, damn it! After all I’ve done for this damned coalition, you can actually give me some leniency!”

“Pidge, hold him still,” Allura said, holding tight on her bayard. “Coran…”

“No!” Lotor said, wiggling away from the threatening syringe. He attempted shapeshifting to get free of the binds, but it only made them tighter, “I said NO!” He shouted, but he couldn’t get away before Coran stabbed him in the arm with the syringe. 

He felt the area of his arm cool as the liquid dispersed into his bloodstream. He went limp, resting on the ground and trying to calm his heartrate. It was beating so fast, the liquid would only disperse faster. He clenched his jaw shut, teeth grinding against one another. They could make him tell the truth, they couldn’t make him talk. 

“Lotor?” Allura asked. The bayard around him loosened just slightly, making it more comfortable, but he stayed limp. 

Allura pushed him to sit up, leaning against the wall. “Did it work?” Matt asked. 

“Is he hurt?” Lance asked.

He felt Pidge kick his thigh. He glared at her, but did not open his mouth. “He’s fine.”

Allura breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to make a snarky comment about her caring for him, but he kept his mouth shut. “Lotor. Did you alert the Galra about the array?”

He shifted his glare to Allura, still keeping his mouth shut. “Have you been feeding information to the empire?”

Allura gripped his shoulder pushing him up to face her directly, “Answer! Did you tell the Galra—“

“NO!” he shouted at her in her face. “No, I didn’t, and never have. Happy?”

Allura looked earnestly surprised. She retracted her bayard and backed away. If Lotor didn’t know her as well, he’d say she was horrified with what she’d done.

But Pidge did not retract hers. 

“Alright, now,” Pidge said, leaning down, “What are you doing with Lance?”

“Pidge—“ Lance said, “What are you doing?”

“I’m showing you, he’s not a good person!” Pidge yelled over her shoulder, “He’s using you! Manipulating you!”

“Pidge, don’t do this,” Matt said.

“Pidge, this isn’t the way—“ Hunk tried to say.

“Tell him!” Pidge demanded, her face crowding his, “It’s not just sex, is it? Tell me! Is it just sex?” 

He was sick of this. He opened his mouth to say ‘yes it is, now let me go,’ just so he could storm off to his room and sulk until this damn serum wore off, but instead of the words he intended, what he shouted was “No!”

The room was silent. No one was more surprised than Lotor himself. He instinctively turned to Lance, who had been trying to pull Pidge away, but was now frozen, staring blankly at Lotor. 

Lotor opened his mouth to say something to him, to say he didn’t mean it like that, that he could explain, but the words never came. Lotor wasn’t sure if that was because of the serum or his own cowardice. 

“I…I told you,” Pidge said, vibrating with nerves, “I told you, it’s not what you think, it’s not—“

“Let him go, Pidge.” Shiro said. 

Pidge swallowed, turning to him. “But he admitted it! Don’t you see, he’s just doing it to hurt Lance! The whole thing was—“

“Pidge.” Allura said, “Let him go.”

Reluctantly, Pidge retracted her bayard, and Lotor stood up, towering over all of them. He gave one last look to Lance, who was…there was no denying the look on his face was one of hurt.

With that image burned into his mind, Lotor stormed off, back to his room.


	2. Like a Real Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance confronts his friends about Lotor, and Lotor has an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have...other projects...why do i just...keep coming back....to this....  
> seriously, this chapter was so fun to write and all your comments keep inspiring me for more XD

Once Lotor left, the room fell into an eerie silence. Allura ran out, going in the opposite direction from Lotor, and Coran ran after her. 

Lance, meanwhile, paced to himself. He protectively clutched his arms to his chest, replaying Lotor’s last word over and over, trying to analyze it, his expressions, his tone, anything…

Hunk was the first to break the silence, approaching Pidge who was still seething with rage. “That is NOT how we agreed to go about this.”

“I saw an opportunity and I took it!” she said, bitter. “I just…I was right…”

“That’s still not the way,” Matt said, “I told you, if we interfere too harshly it could backfire.”

“So there’s another plan you were all making without me,” Lance said, reminding them all he could, you know, HEAR them.

Hunk had the decency to look guilty. “Not like that, Lance,” he said. Lance sneered slightly. “Look, we’re just…we were worried for you…”

“That doesn’t give you the right!” He said, “It doesn’t give you the right to interfere with my private life and especially doesn’t give the right for that SHIT you just pulled!” He turned his glare to Pidge. “I don’t care WHAT excuse you have, that was basically TORTURE.”

Pidge flinched away from the accusation, but did not back down. “There wasn’t any other way to prove it to you! Don’t you see now? He’s using you!”

“All he said was ‘no,’” Lance said, not willing to share his own unease at the phrase, “That’s…not clear. He could have meant a lot of things.”

“I can’t believe this,” Pidge said, “You’re STILL defending him!”

“Well, someone has to!” He yelled at her, “It’s not like any of you have given him anything.”

“Alright, enough. Everyone calm down.” Shiro said, putting his arms out, “Just…everyone take a breather. Let’s…let’s talk rationally about this.” He rubbed his face. “I’m just finding out about this, so…let me catch up, please. Lance,” Lance stiffened on instinct. “How…how long has been this been happening?”

“None of your business,” Lance grunted.

Shiro took a calming breath. “Alright…we’ll…we’ll try to preserve your privacy as much as we can in all this. But…I have to admit, I share the other’s concerns about Lotor. There’s a lot we don’t know about him, and from what we’ve seen, he doesn’t do a lot just for the hell of it. He—“

“He always has a plan, I know,” Lance said, “I know he originally slept with me to gain favor, make me like him, ok? But we’ve gone past that. I’ve gotten to KNOW him.”

Hunk, of all people, rolled his eyes. “What?” Lance demanded.

“It’s just…” Hunk said, taking a deep breath to word this carefully. “Alright, you ‘know’ him? Where’s he from, then?” Lance frowned at him, not understanding. “Zarkon’s wife died 10,000 years ago. Is he that old? What’s he been doing all this time? Why was he exiled so long?”

“And what does he want with the quintessence he was trying to mine from Daibazaal?” Matt asked, “Ezor and Zethrid told us he was setting that all up.”

“And if he didn’t mean he was using you just now,” Pidge demanded, “What did he mean?” 

Lance swallowed, not having answers to their questions. “Lance,” Shiro said, his voice sympathetic, “I can’t speak for them, but I don’t mean to accuse you of being stupid or overly naïve,” Shiro took a deep breath, “But you are very trusting. That’s not a bad thing, most of the time it’s very good. It means you have a good heart. But we all have to look out for each other. I’m sure even when their attempts were misguided,” He side-eyed Pidge, “they did it to try and look after you.” 

Pidge stared at her feet, finally starting to look guilty. 

Lance swallowed, “Look…okay, maybe I don’t…I don’t know everything about him. But I do know him.”

“Lance,” Hunk said, “We just…you deserve better, man. Better than just a hookup like that. You deserve…someone who’s going to really care for you…”

As he spoke, Lance thought back, a memory instantly coming to mind.

 

“Shhh,” Lotor whispered in his ear, massaging nice smelling oils into his hair. He’d changed up from Lavasee, and apparently got his hands on something called Tresilvae oil, which Lotor said was very rare, “Relax,”

“I’m plenty relaxed,” Lance said, gritting his teeth, muscles tense, even as the bathwater tried to ease him. 

“Kit,” Lotor said, kissing his shoulder, “You’re overtired. You had a long day fighting in Voltron, you need to relax.”

“I was GONNA relax, and have some nice sex to unwind,” Lance said, “But nooo, YOU insist on treating me like a child.”

“You’re definitely not a child.” Lotor said, resting his chin in the crook of his neck, “But like I said, you’ve been in battle all day, and you’re grimy and disgusting.”

“Rude!” Lance said, turning his head to look at Lotor, but accidentally bumping their noses together. 

Lotor took advantage of the opportunity to plant a kiss on his lips. “Alright then. If you still have enough energy for sex, you’re clean now. Come on and fuck me.”

Lance blinked at him. Lotor had NEVER told him to fuck him before. “W-what?”

“Turn around,” Lotor ordered. Confused, Lance turned, straddling Lotor’s lap. Lotor pulled him close, until he wrapped his prehensile dick around Lance’s. “Fuck me.”

Lance understood now. Bracing himself on Lotor’s chest, he thrust into the coil of Lotor’s dick. He instantly regretted it. His whole day of working Red’s controls caught up to him, and his thighs ACHED from just one thrust. “Come on, Lance,” Lotor said seductively, squeezing Lance’s dick with his own. “Fuck me,”

Lance heard the teasing in Lotor’s voice, and Lance was determined to prove him wrong in this, thrusting again out of sheer willpower.

Willpower wasn’t very sexy, though, and he was no more turned on than when he began. He collapsed, frustrated and exhausted into Lotor’s chest, “I’m just gonna rest for a tick.”

“Mmhmm,” Lotor said, definitely not believing him as he reached up to massage the back of Lance’s head. It was like he hit an off switch in Lance’s brain, as he struggled just to keep his eyes open. 

In the morning, Lance woke to find himself dried and dressed, relaxing in Lotor’s bed with the Prince himself holding onto him like a teddy bear. 

 

“…Someone you can laugh with…” Hunk continued.

 

“Well, this is something I never thought I’d see,” Lance said, leaning on the doorway, “The great Prince of the Galra Empire…washing kitchen counters.”

Lotor was not amused with the definition as he looked up from his scrubbing. Lance chuckled at him. “I literally had nothing better to do,” he said, “Besides, if I’m going to be eating the food that comes out of here, I might as well make sure it’s sanitary. 

“Sure, sure,” Lance said, going to the goo machine to fix himself a bowl. “I just didn’t know you even could clean. Didn’t you have servants or whatever to do stuff for you?” 

“Sometimes,” Lotor answered, cryptically. “Besides, it’s cleaning solution and water. It’s not exactly interdimensional warp theory.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Lance said, jumping up on the counter Lotor was attempting to clean. With the added height of the counter, they were ALMOST equal height. Almost. Damn, Lotor was tall. “Oops,” Lance dropped a dollop of goo on the counter, “Missed a spot.”

Lotor glared at him and wiped away the goo. Lance did it a second time, smiling wickedly. Lotor wiped it away again. Lance’ moved to drop another glob, but this time, Lotor caught his bowl and yanked it out of his hands. “Hey!” Lance said, “I was eating that!”

“No you weren’t,” Lotor snorted, holding the bowl out of reach. 

Lance huffed, jumping off the counter to try and jump up and grab the bowl, but it was far too easy for Lotor to hold it out of his reach. Lotor smirked down at him. “You know,” Lance said, frustrated, “I’m actually pretty tall for a human.”

“Oh?” Lotor chuckled, yanking the bowl further out of Lance’s reach when Lance tried another jump for it. 

“Yeah, well,” Lance said, rethinking his strategy, “Earth isn’t exactly populated with giant purple trees like you!” Lotor chuckled again, watching Lance struggle. 

Lance had an idea, He reached up and instead of going for the bowl, grabbed the collar of Lotor’s shirt, pulling him down to kiss him. Lotor was so shocked, he went lax, allowing Lance the perfect opportunity to climb him, going for the bowl. “Hey!” Lotor yelled as Lance pulled on a chunk of his hair, “OW! Dammit Lance!”

“Ha HA!” Lance said, sitting on Lotor’s shoulder’s and grabbing his arm to take back his bowl, “Humanity 1, purple trees 0.” 

Lotor glared up at him, but Lance could see the humor in his eyes. “You realize what you’ve just done is grounds for execution in the Galra Empire.”

“Put it on my tab,” Lance said, eating a victorious spoonful of goo. Except…he miscalculated, and a drip from his spork landed directly on Lotor’s nose. “Uhh…” He said as Lotor crossed his eyes hilariously to try and see it, “That…that one really was an accident.” 

Lotor glared up at him again, grumbling. In a flash, Lotor’s tongue stretched out, swiping the dot of goo off his nose. Lance blinked down at him, face blank, “Dude…” he said, “I…I cannot decide if that was freaky or hot.”

Lotor laughed so hard he nearly threw Lance off his shoulders.

 

“…someone who…who’ll be there to support you,” 

 

The both of them lay still, entangled together, naked and vulnerable, but with a quick swipe of Lotor’s weird alien towel, as clean as they’d be without a bath. Neither of them were willing to get up to clean, though. “Stay,” Lotor asked. Well, not really asked, but it wasn’t an order either.

Lance smiled, “I have training early in the morning,” He said. Lotor sighed, disappointed. “I’m sorry, I wish I could skip. It’s not like they need me anyway.”

Lotor frowned, not angry, but confused. “What do you mean?”

Lance shrugged as well as he could, embarrassed. “Nothing, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Lotor gently pulled Lance’s face up to see him. “Why wouldn’t they need you?”

Lance shrugged again. “I dunno. I mean. The four of them are all the strong fighters. And if Keith wasn’t off running with the Blade of Marmora, they wouldn’t need me at all.”

Lotor’s frown deepened, looking into Lance’s eyes, “Fighting isn’t everything, you know,” Lance rolled his eyes. “To me, you’re the most dangerous member of the whole team.”

“That’s just because I’m in arm’s reach of your dick, though,” Lance said trying to lighten the mood.

Lotor huffed. “I’m serious. Do you remember what I told you? Back when we first started this…thing,” He gestured vaguely between them. Lance wasn’t sure, so he stayed quiet and let Lotor continued. “I told you an ally made is more valuable than an enemy defeated. And you…you’re better at that than anyone I’ve seen.”

Lance shrugged a third time, humbly, “I mean, I’m good at some of the coalition stuff, but I’m no more friendly than Hunk or Allura, really.”

“Lance,” Lotor said, “Not to brag, but you befriended ME. And that’s something no one has ever done before.” Lance chuckled. “And that’s the thing that makes you so dangerous. You earnestly befriend people. Me, I can make allies, I can convince people to my way of thinking, but you? You’re genuine. You’re not nervous like Hunk or confrontational like Allura. You’re just…you.” Lotor smiled warmly at him, “And that’s a weapon that will get you further than any sword or gun.”

Lance smiled at him, unsure if he believed him, but appreciating the effort. “Besides,” Lotor said, yawning, “You’re a sniper, and any tactician will tell you that’s an essential piece to battle strategy.” 

Lance snorted at the more believable answer, and kissed Lotor’s forehead as he started to drift off. “Thank you.”

 

“…you know,” Hunk was still speaking, even as Lance drove down memory lane, “like a real partner.”

Lance blinked. Once. Twice. “Oh my quiznack,” He said, partially to himself, “Hunk…I…I LIKE him…” 

The other humans exchanged confused looks. “Okay,” Hunk said, “That is like…the OPPOSITE of what I’ve been saying.” 

“No, I know,” Lance said, too many thoughts running through his brain at once, “But like…I think…no, yeah, I definitely like him. I…” He ran a hand through his hair as the others watched him, looking at him like he’d just stated a desire to grow a second head. “Look, I know how it seems, I do, honestly, but…when you guys were pulling away from me, the two of us got closer. A lot closer. And maybe I don’t know everything about him, but I know him enough.” He swallowed, running a hand through his hair. “I just…I know I’ve made bad judgments in the past, but I’ve thought about this a lot, actually. I thought the same as you at the start, that he was just using me or…or whatever else, but eventually, I decided to trust him. And he’s never given me reason to regret that trust, not once.” 

Shiro took a deep breath, looking doubtful, “I admit I don’t know him as well as you,” Shiro said. “But…please, Lance. For me, for us…before you do anything rash…talk to him. If he trusts you with secrets, you don’t have to tell us, necessarily, but…but find out about him, please. Use caution, and…” He looked to the others, “None of us will interfere, not unless you want us to.”

Hunk, Matt, and Pidge looked hesitant at that, but one by one they all nodded, even Pidge. “I’ll talk to him,” Lance promised, “You know…once he calms down a bit.”

Shiro managed a smirk. “Alright. Deal.” 

Before he left, Pidge grabbed his wrist. “Look, I…” She said, swallowing, “I’m…sorry.”

He sighed, looking down sympathetically. “I’m not the one you need to apologize too.”

She flinched, looking uncomfortable, but nodded. He gave her a quick supportive hug before heading to his room to think of what to say. 

 

Lotor sat in his room for what must have been vargas, staring blankly into the wall. He was angry, furious, he felt violated…he wanted revenge…

No one had the right to treat him that way. If this were the empire, he’d have carefully crafted the worst assignment he could think of and send Allura and Pidge there to live out their days in solitude and misery, far from where he ever had to think about them again.

But, there was the problem. Lotor couldn’t help thinking long-term, and he wasn’t an idiot. He knew Allura was the one keeping him safe here. He knew staying on this castle was the best place for him in the universe right now, if he ever hoped to get back on his feet.

He knew Lance would never forgive him for hurting his friends.

Not that that last point mattered anymore. Pidge had no doubt dashed any future possibilities there, romantic or sexual. 

So instead of plotting revenge, he sat in his room and fumed like an infant, too powerless to actually do anything about what was upsetting him. 

A knock came at the door, and he was about ready to ignore it. But a thought passed through his brain of, ‘what if it’s Lance’ and he didn’t dare ignore that. 

It was not Lance. Instead, Allura stood on the other side, looking sheepish before him. “I cannot begin to tell you how much I don’t want to see you right now,” Lotor huffed at her.

She nodded softly, “I…I know,” She said, “But, um…Coran said the solution will have worn off by now. Ha-Has it?”

“Let’s see,” Lotor said, mocking, “’I don’t actually hate you.’ Hmm. Yeah, I’d say it’s worn off.”

She flinched. “That…that was a step too far.” Allura said, “It was…wrong of me. Even if you had betrayed us it would have been wrong. I’m sorry.”

Lotor was in fact, struck silent. He had never expected Allura to actually apologize. But that didn’t exactly make him feel much better. “Well. I’m certainly glad you’re wracked with guilt,” Lotor said, “But I don’t really have any intentions of alleviating it.”

“No, I wouldn’t expect you to forgive me,” She said, “And…believe me, I STILL don’t like you.”

“Heartwarming apology,” he said.

“But…you are right, about some things.” She said, “I have been treating you more as a prisoner than a guest. And I’m going to make the effort to trust you more, and grant you more leniency. Whatever you want, within reason.”

“Touching,” Lotor said, “But I—WHAT IS THAT?!” At first Lotor thought her hair was just moving, but something was actually coming OUT of it.

“Oh, sorry,” She said, “It’s just my mice. Shoo, go on, go bother Coran.” She set the four little beasts on the ground and they ran off.

Lotor frowned, the interaction reminding him of something. “The…rats understand you?”

“They’re mice,” Allura chastised, “But yes, we have a telepathic bond formed from our years frozen in the pods.”

Lotor froze. Now he knew exactly what this story reminded him of. 

“Lotor?” Allura asked, frowning up at him, “Are you alright? Do you…not like mice?”

He shook his head just slightly. “I know how the Galra found out about the array.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuuuuuuun


	3. You Can Do Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Allura handle Haggar's spy magic, much to the reluctance of the other paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly plot sorry, back to regularly scheduled lancelot next chapter, i promise.

“I’m not following…” Pidge said, “If the mice are telepathically connected to ALLURA how is Haggar able to see through them?”

Lotor took a deep breath, trying not to sneer at the youngest paladin. They were all gathered in the control room again, as Lotor repeated what he had told Allura down in the corridor.

Lance was sitting opposite him, staring at him, but not saying a word. Lotor could not face making eye contact for long. 

“It’s like…both Allura and the rat’s brains are connected through a signal, functioning as both transmitter and receiver. The witch, at some point when she was near Allura, has hacked into that signal.” He glanced over to Allura, whose mice were sitting on her shoulders. “Given Allura doesn’t depend on the mice for her sight, I’d say it’s a weaker signal than that between Kova and Narti, but it’s the same general principle.”

“Okay, that’s…a good theory,” Hunk said, thinking, “But, I mean, how can you be sure?”

“I can feel the connection,” Lotor said, “I wasn’t looking for it before, but now that I know it’s there, I can sense it. It’s definitely druid magic.”

“See, there’s where you’re losing me,” Matt said, “What does ‘druid magic’ feel like?”

Lotor sighed, exasperated. “It’s just…it’s dark Altean magic. I can’t explain it to you. Maybe if I trained her, Allura might understand, but the rest of you will never know.”

“You can do magic?” 

Lotor was actually shocked to hear Lance’s voice. He finally met his gaze and was met with…just confusion. He prided himself on reading people and he couldn’t read Lance now. 

He swallowed and said, “I—some. It is not a skill I have practiced.”

“I’m willing to believe him,” Allura said, silencing the debate. Lotor wondered if it was out of guilt. “So, how do we break the connection?”

“Simple,” Lotor said, “Destroy one of the ends of the connection. I’d recommend the rats.”

The mice dove into Allura’s hair, shuddering in fear of Lotor. The rest of the group stared in shocked silence.

The silence didn’t last long.

“Destroy—“

“You mean KILL one of them?”

“We can’t do that, absolutely not, out of the question.”

“We don’t just kill people who become inconvenient to us.”

“And what about killing those who are doing harm to you?” Lotor sneered over their objections. “The longer we sit here trying to find moral ground, the longer the witch has to learn about us. She’s probably listening in right now! Now it’s either the useless rodents or the last Altean Princess, I won’t choose for you, but I know which one I’d pick.”

“They’re innocent, though,” Lance said, “here has to be another way!”

Lotor finally hesitated to speak, but he did. “This is war,” He said firmly, “Innocents die.”

“You just said you know druid magic, right?” Shiro said, “can’t you break the connection?”

Lotor nearly hurt himself rolling his eyes. “I have minimal training and have barely used it in several years, but sure, I can fight off the most powerful druid to ever exist. Why don’t you just give me a few dobashes.”

“Lotor,” Allura said, “You’re SURE this is the only way?”

He was about to snap back at her, but the look she was giving…it was not doubtful, and in fact, resolute. So he nodded and said. “I’m sure.”

Allura nodded. “Then that’s what we shall do. You’ll have to kill me.”

Now it was Allura’s turn to be stared and gawked at, and Lotor couldn’t blame them. He was gawking too “Princess,” Coran said, “You can’t…you can’t seriously…”

“Not permanently,”Allura said, “Alteans have been recorded to be resuscitated as long as 1 varga after death. If we find a non-violent way to kill me, it should break the connection, and I can then be revived. Correct, Lotor?”

Lotor blinked, unsure of what to say. “I…I’m not sure,” He said, “Theoretically, yes, it could work.”

“But--!” Coran objected, “We don’t have nearly the amount of medical equipment for that! And if we get anything wrong…”

“I know,” Allura said, “And I plan on doing this as safely as possible, believe me. But Lotor’s right, this is something that requires immediate attention.” She turned to Lotor, “How much Druid Magic do you know?”

Lotor frowned, not willing to discuss that with her. “What do you want?”

“I know Haggar has drained quintessence from her opponents before,” Allura said, “Sometimes from entire planets. Can you do that?”

Lotor bit his tongue, considering his response. That was a spell he had specifically learned in order to drain the infinite quintessence from the portal inside the ruins of Daibazaal, but…technically that hadn’t worked properly. And he still wasn’t sure why, as he had been preoccupied by being captured by his own generals. “I…know how.” He said.

She nodded, “That’s probably the safest way, then. If you were to drain me of all my quintessence, I would be dead for a few ticks, long enough for Haggar’s link to break. Then you can release the quintessence back to me, and I should naturally revive.” 

Lotor’s eyebrows shot up into his hair as the others made quiet noises objecting to the plan. “If I fail,” Lotor said, “You’ll die. Permanently.”

Allura took a deep breath and nodded, “You wanted me to trust you more.”

“This isn’t about trust,” He said, “If you die, they’ll all kill me,” he said, nodding at the other paladins.

“Consider it incentive.” She said, “Now, what preparations do you need?”

Lotor took a deep breath. He looked to Lance, who shook his head slightly. He swallowed, sorry to disappoint him. “You should be hooked into a pod. So we can monitor your vitals.”

Dobashes later, Allura sat inside a pod, as Lotor quickly went through his memory trying to recall everything he could about draining quintessence. It wasn’t exactly the easiest thing, and he much preferred depending on more reliable things like weapons and his own natural ability to manipulate people. 

“Hey,” Pidge stood in front of him as everyone else cooed over Allura, making sure she was okay, and did she really want to do this? “Look, I’m not good at apologies,” she said, “So…sorry about that too. And I don’t trust you. And if you hurt my friends I’ll kill you,”

“Heartwarming, really,” Lotor said, “I’m touched.”

Pidge took a deep breath, “BUT, I am sorry. That was fucked up, what I did, and I got caught up in it and…I’m really sorry.”

Lotor nodded, but did not respond. No sarcastic remark, no sassy comeback. Nothing.

Pidge turned back to the paladins. “Lance is a really good guy. He’s like a brother to me, and I love him. I just want him to be happy.” She frowned up at him. “Don’t fuck it up.”

Lotor wasn’t sure what she was talking about. She herself had pretty much destroyed his relationship with Lance, but he had no intention of discussing that with HER. She walked off, and he looked at where Lance stood.

Lance noticed him watching him. A quick glance at Coran who was making one last plea for Allura to reconsider, when he came over. “Hey,” Lance said, his voice soft, but Lotor couldn’t read the meaning behind it, “You…you don’t have to do this, you know.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “And will you be killing the mice, then?”

Lance flinched, and Lotor felt guilty. “Just…be careful.”

“Don’t worry,” he said, “I have no intention on killing one of the few Alteans left. Even if she insults me.” 

“I meant…” Lance said, “I mean be careful for yourself. Please.”

Lotor frowned confused, looking down on him. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Lance was concerned, but that certainly wasn’t how the pair had left things only earlier that day. “I…will do my best.”

Lance nodded, satisfied. “Look, after this, we should—“

“Alright!” Allura shouted over Coran, “that’s enough. I’ve decided, and we’re doing this. Lotor, do whatever it is you have to do.”

Lotor nodded, straightening to his full height, and faced the pod. “Stand back,” He instructed the rest of them. 

He took a deep breath, recalling the training he’d tried hard to forget. ‘Feel your own quintessence inside you. Feel it in all life, all living things around you.’ The croaky voice of the witch came to him, ‘then…shape it, mold it, pull it to your very will,’

He nodded to himself, and breathed, reaching out to the life in the room. Even with his eyes closed he felt everyone in the room, a wave of color and sound overcoming him. Slowly, he was able to separate them out, one by one plucking the very essence of each one. Shiro and the storm of fear and self doubt covered under thick layers of self-control. Pidge, with a wild energy, tangled and unorganized, but dense with a deep understanding of the universe. Hunk with a string of contradictions, both soft and hard, intelligent and childish, afraid and brave all at once. Coran and a warrior’s spirit turned caretaker, a being devoted to watching over others. Matt and an sponge of energy, absorbing light and information from all around him.

Lance, a well of deep emotions hidden beneath the surface, only appearing in waves as they came crashing down.

Even the mice had a unique energy, but Lotor focused on the pure white energy emanating from Allura, similarly wild to Pidge, but different. It was like how a child might imagine a star to be up close.

He reached forward, trying to grab ahold of that energy like gathering up string…and tugged.

Allura immediately cried out in pain as he mentally tugged harder. This sort of magic was all about the use of blunt force, as the druids always taught him. She started screaming, and he could distantly hear the medical instruments beeping like hell. ‘Do we stop him?’ someone said, but he couldn’t be sure who. ‘no,’ the voices were indistinguishable, ‘we might hurt her more. Stay steady.’

He pulled harder, her quintessence reluctant to release her, reluctant to be absorbed by his own energy, but he used every ounce of strength he had to pull it away, tearing it from Allura’s very body.

With a gasp, the quintessence snapped. He opened his eyes, but could see nothing but glowing yellow as the extra quintessence flowed through him. The screaming stopped, and the beeping turned into one continuous drone. ‘Lotor’ another voice came to him, this one just as indistinguishable as the last, ‘Lotor, it’s done. She’s dead.’

Dead? Who was dead? His head was pounding, all his energy set on holding the energy he’d collected. ‘Lotor it’s time,’ the voice said, ‘Lotor…Lotor let go.’

Someone grabbed his arm and he felt that wave, that crash of emotions ramming into him, and he could not hold the energy back any longer. He released it, and it rushed away from him, back to the pod before him. 

The first thing he heard was a gasp of breath, followed by relieved cries of “Allura!” Slowly the world fell back into place, the energy seeping away to be replaced by the material world he was more familiar with. At some point he had ended up on the ground, on his hands and knees. His skin was clammy with sweat…and there was someone beside him.

“Lotor,” the person whispered, and he could hear it now, remember it as the one that had called him. Lance. “Lotor, are you alright?”

He sat up, breathing heavily. When had he started breathing heavily, and looked down at Lance, who was holding his arm, trying to keep him steady.

“Did…” Allura said, “Did it work?” She looked exhausted. Lotor didn’t see why. It wasn’t as though she’d done anything. Lotor reached out with what felt like the last of his energy to Allura and the mice. No sign of dark energy. He nodded, not able to speak anymore.

Lance wrapped Lotor’s arm around his shoulders. Given the size difference, it was difficult for Lance to pull him up, but he was quickly helped by Shiro and Hunk. He wasn’t quite sure why they were being nice to him, but accepted the help to stand. “I got it, I got him,” Lance said to them, and began guiding him out of the room. 

Lotor tried his best not to put his full weight on Lance. He was over a foot taller than him normally, and despite being slim, he knew he wasn’t light. Still, it didn’t help he really wanted to collapse and just…never use magic ever again. 

Lance was not taking him in the direction of Lotor’s room, though, which Lotor found confusing but did not object to. Instead they were heading for the paladin’s quarters. He wasn’t fully awake to process that. 

Lance was the one breathing heavily by the time they reached a door. Inside was a tv and video game console, along with a number of odd collections of random items, haphazardly organized. In the back of his mind, he realized this was Lance’s room. 

Lance tried to be gentle, dumping him on his bed, but Lotor still ended up hitting his head on the headboard. “Sorry, sorry!” Lotor groaned in pain, but lay back, relaxing his muscles as Lance directed. “It’s okay,” Lance said stroking his hair where his head had hit. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay, you’re alright.”

Now that he was horizontal and not forced to use any energy, he quickly felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

And maybe it was just his imagination, a dream, a wish fulfillment, but he could have sworn he felt Lance place a comforting kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so we dont know that much about Lotor in canon so until season 5 comes out, Im just gonna make up a bunch of shit.


	4. Together, Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor wakes up in Lance's room, and Lance confronts him on whether or not their relationship is 'just sex.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy that wasn't even that long between updates. Y'all are spoiled.

Lance’s original plan was to get some food and water prepared, and then wait by Lotor’s bedside until he woke up. And then he realized that could take hours, so instead, he put the water and food on a table beside the bed and went to play video games on low volume for a while. 

He was in the middle of a boss battle when he heard a clank behind him, and was so distracted his avatar died instantly. When he turned, he saw Lotor sitting up, spooning soup into his mouth. “Apologies,” Lotor said after he swallowed, “I didn’t mean to distract you.”

Lance quickly saved and turned off his game. “How long have you been awake.”

“Just a few ticks,” He said, the same way he’d said it…wow, it had only been that morning. It was well into the evening now. Lotor ate more soup, “I always did like your chicken noodle.”

Lance smiled, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“Perfectly fine,” Lotor said, smiling his typical vaguely-amused smirk. 

Lance was not having it. “Are you lying to me?”

“I thought today was all about how you should all trust me more,” Lotor said, before having more soup. 

Lance sighed, bringing his legs up on the bed and crossing them. “I do trust you. But I also know you. And...And besides, you need to trust me too.”

Lotor was silent, looking down and away from Lance so that Lance couldn’t read him. He ate more soup. Lance waited for several long, agonizing minutes before finally he had to ask what had been on his mind all day. “Lotor…the thing you said with the solution…about Pidge’s question—“

“That was coerced information,” Lotor said, “I was tied up and drugged essentially, you shouldn’t be listening to anything I might have said.”

Lance took a deep breath. “It was wrong, what Pidge did. I’m not defending it.” Lotor didn’t respond. “But…you did say…something. And I can’t ignore it.” Lotor pretended as though he couldn’t hear him. “And even putting it aside, I deserve to know anyway. We promised each other this would be an equal thing, and if it’s not for you anymore, I need—“

“It’s not like that,” Lotor said, finally looking up. Lance tried desperately to read his eyes. It wasn’t pain, something just short of it. Something like desire. 

Lotor tried to turn away again, but Lance lightly grabbed his chin, keeping the focus on himself. “What am I to you, Lotor?” He asked, “Can you at least tell me that?”

Lotor swallowed, staring blankly at him. “Well, you’re my friend, of course,” Lotor said, “That’s why it isn’t ‘just sex.’”

Lance sighed, leaning back. “You know, you’re usually a better liar than that.”

Lotor sneered slightly, but didn’t say anything.

Lance groaned, facing away himself. “It’s not bad to be vulnerable, you know.”

“The majority of my life experience has proved that false,” Lotor said, his voice softer than Lance was familiar with. 

Lance turned back to him sympathetically. “I won’t hurt you, Lotor. I promise.”

Lotor actually laughed, a laughter with no mirth to it. “I told you once, Lance. You are the most dangerous paladin to me. Possibly the most dangerous person in the universe.”

Lance scooched slightly closer to him. “Well, then…you have two choices. You can push me away so I can’t hurt you, except we both know you’ll get hurt through that anyway,” He said, “Or…you can tell me the truth, and we can talk like adults about things and decide where to go from here.” 

Lotor took a long breath through his nose. “You know, you can be awfully condescending at times.”

“I learn from the best,” Lance said, raising an eyebrow, perfectly mimicking Lotor’s traditional move. “Now…”

Lotor sighed. “I suppose…I’ve grown rather…fond of you.”

Lance scooched to sit in Lotor’s lap. “Yeah?”

Lotor swallowed, “I…have come to enjoy the time we spend together.”

Lance leaned in closer. “Yeah?”

Lotor’s eyes continually flicked to Lance’s lips, and his desire could no longer be hidden. “I…I want you to stay with me,” He said. “Only me.” Lance closed his eyes, continuing to lean forward, directly on course to connect their lips, but Lotor wasn’t done speaking. “I love you.”

Lance froze. He had not been expecting that. His eyes snapped open trying to see if Lotor was lying again. However, what he saw instead was fear, fear about how Lance would react. And he apparently did not like the way Lance was reacting now. “I—I only meant—“

Lance quickly cut him off to kiss him as he had originally intended. 

It only took a moment for Lotor to respond, wrapping his arms around him to pull him as close as he could, making Lance’s shoulder’s hunch. Lance grabbed the only thing he could reach at that angle which was Lotor’s face as he held him and was held by him and let himself enjoy this moment, just this moment.

Strangely enough, Lance felt like this should be different from all the other kisses they’d had together. It was definitely different than when they first slept together, but oddly not different from more recent kisses like the one they’d had this morning. Lance wondered when the change had been made, but did not question it, only melted into Lotor’s lips. 

Like all moments, this one had to end, or at least be put on pause for a while. “Lotor,” Lance said, pulling away for the briefest of moments, before Lotor dived in to capture his lips again. “Lotor,” He pulled away again, “We need to talk.”

Lotor was still lost in a haze, giving up on getting Lance’s lips back, and so kissed below his jaw. “Talk then,” he said against his skin, “I’ll listen.”

Lance sighed, but decided this might be as good as it got. “I’m…I’m not ready,” He said, which made Lotor pause too. “I’m not ready to, you know…say what you said,” He swallowed, feeling his adams apple bob against Lotor. “It doesn’t mean I won’t ever be ready, but I’m not there yet. I kinda…I only really today realized I wanted more…more than what we were.”

Lotor had ceased kissing him, but did not release or move. Lance could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he thought about what Lance had said. Lance comfortingly stroked the side of his face. “I don’t…I don’t really know any Galra courting rituals or whatever, but…well we need a starting place somewhere.”

Lotor actually snorted, a hot burst of air on Lance’s neck. “Galra courting is short and violent. You pick a champion and your intended must battle for the right to mate.”

Lance made a face at that. “How…romantic?”

Lotor chuckled. “I haven’t gotten the chance to research human traditions. I suspect…less fighting?”

“Most of the time, yeah,” He said, “I mean usually we just go on dates.”

Lotor was silent and Lance finally turned his head down to look at him. He seemed confused. “What’s a date?”

Lance chuckled to himself, leaning down to the crook of Lotor’s neck. “It’s, uh…” He said, trying to figure out how to describe it. “You…go and do things, like movies and eat food and stuff together, and…talk. You know, get to know each other.” 

“You do a lot of talking,” Lotor said.

“Yeah, well, it’s necessary.” Lance said, “The whole communication thing is pretty central to the relationship thing.”

Lotor smirked. Or at least Lance thought he did, it felt like that, but he was a bit busy being buried in Lotor’s hair, god he had such nice hair. “Relationship, huh?”

Lance froze, “You…you literally just told me you love me.”

Lotor shrugged non chalantly, and Lance hit him lightly on the arm, frowning, and sitting up to look him in the eye. “I told you it’s not bad to be vulnerable. Or to tell me you want something.” Lotor sighed, but nodded in understanding. “So…will you go on a date with me?”

Lotor kept him in suspense for a moment, but his hesitance was betrayed by his smile. “I suppose I could do that.” Lance scrunched up his face and tried to hit him again, but Lotor caught his hand, holding it in his, and brought it to his face to kiss Lance’s knuckles. 

Lance rolled his eyes and moved in to kiss him again, a move that Lotor gladly accepted. 

The kiss slowly melted into something passionate and hot, because how could it not? It was the both of them, this is what they had become, together, and there was no sense in stopping it or trying to change it, and so they melted along with it. Lance splayed his fingers over Lotor’s chest, The Altean fabric thin enough to feel his muscles, muscles that Lance knew by memory. 

Slowly, he pushed against Lotor’s chest, and Lotor got the not-so-subtle hint to slide down, laying beneath Lance. Lance got up for only a moment to swing one of his legs around him, getting into the straddling position, one of their favorites. 

Except as soon as he came back down, putting his full weight on Lotor (a usually simple thing, given Lotor’s size and strength) Lotor winced in pain. He tried to pretend it hadn’t just happened, but Lance knew what he saw. “Lotor? What—“

“It’s nothing,” Lotor said, trying to drag Lance down into the kiss again.

“It’s not nothing,” Lance said, pressing into his side and watching him wince again, “You are hurt.”

“Not hurt,” Lotor corrected quickly, “Just…a little sore. And…drained.”

Lance sighed, frowning concerned down at him. “You should have told me. How many times in this conversation alone am I going to have to ask you to trust me?”

“I do trust you,” Lotor said. Lance looked disbelieving, “I DO, it’s just…a matter of fighting my natural instincts.” He reached up to stroke Lance’s face, and Lance couldn’t help but lean into it. “I promise, I will never lie. It just…may take me a bit longer to tell the truth.”

Lance stroked his face sympathetically. “Fine. But I hope you know that means I’m going to have to poke you for the truth more often.” Lotor smiled and nodded. “Do you want to stop? I mean, for the night?”

“No,” Lotor said, grabbing Lance’s hands like he was afraid Lance would fly away. “No, I just…I just need to…” He took a deep breath and thought, “There is…one thing we could try…” He drifted off. If Lance didn’t know him any better he’d say he was embarrassed. 

“Okay…” Lance said, “Do you…want me to guess?”

“No, I just.” He swallowed, “I trust you, Lance. You’re the only person I have, really, in a very long time.” Lance smiled at him. “If you were willing…you could…um…” 

His legs spread just slightly for Lance, and the motion made Lance nearly fall off his lap. Realization dawned on Lance, “You mean…you want me to top?” Lotor took a deep breath, and only the slightest of nods. “Have you ever…”

“No,” Lotor said, “But it may be the easiest thing here, and…” Lance nodded quickly, leaning in to kiss and comfort him. 

“Are you sure?” Lance asked. Lotor nodded. “Alright. I promised I wouldn’t hurt you, and I won’t, but we can still stop at any time if you want.” Lotor nodded again, and Lance got up, reaching for the lube Lotor had given him earlier that day as a cover when Shiro walked in. 

He started taking his own clothes off and watched Lotor zip his shirt down, sliding it off. He undid his pants as well, but Lance stopped him, “Let me help,” he said, pulling them down. 

Lance looked down at Lotor bare beneath him. He could see a hint of worry in Lotor’s eyes, but his face was set, pulling Lance in.

Lance kneeled at the bottom of the bed, crawling up Lotor’s legs and laying kisses along his inner thigh. “God, I really like you,” he said, listening to Lotor’s breaths become shallower as he touched upon the tender parts. “I really, really…” He licked along the underside of Lotor’s dick, collecting up all the secretions the dick provided and earning a moan from Lotor. He kissed the top and bobbed his head to take the tip in his mouth. Lotor moaned again, putting a hand on the back of Lance’s head and unintentionally pushing him deeper. He seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled back a bit, but Lance dived deeper still, sucking Lotor to full mast. 

Lance kept going until Lotor had begun to buck his hips, and finally released him. Lotor gave a subtle frown at the lack of friction, but Lance quickly kissed his stomach to make him feel better. He grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers. “I just had a thought,” Lance said, pausing, “Do you like…need to clean down there or something?”

Lotor clenched his jaw in anticipation, but answered, “You’re thinking about this NOW?”

“Well, I don’t want poop dick. Wait, so do you like…not poop at ALL or—“

“Lance, do you want me to explain my digestive system, or have sex?” Lotor said, irritated. 

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Lance said, pulling Lotor’s legs apart. “Seriously, though, calm down, I’m smaller than you, but not THAT small.” Lotor nodded and took several deep breaths to relax. Hesitant and more than a little afraid he’d fuck something up, Lance pressed his finger to Lotor’s hole.

Lotor flinched at the feeling, and Lance realized how cold it must be, “Sorry, sorry,” He said, warming it up with his fingers best he could and tracing circles around the hole. 

His first finger was practically sucked in as he dipped into it. “Hoooly shit, that’s hot,” Lance said, then smirked to himself. “Geddit? Holy, cause, hole, and shit cause—“

“I did get it, Lance,” Lotor said, and he could have sworn he rolled his eyes, “You’re very funny, now please—“

“Right, right, the sex,” Lance said, spreading the lube inside him. He spread the lube on a second finger and dipped that in two, “Seriously, though, with the size difference, I could probably fit like, my whole hand in here,”

“Please do NOT,” Lotor said. 

Lance laughed lightly. “Alright, alright. One more, though.” The third finger provided a bit more stretch, and Lotor gasped at the feeling. Lance lightly rubbed up against his inner walls, looking for something. Did Galrans…Alteans…whatever, did they not have a prostate? Or maybe it was different, in some unreachable place? Or—

“Ahhh,” Lotor said, arching his back. Well, Lance was right, it wasn’t where he was expecting, at about the edge of where his fingers could reach, but it was there. “Alright,” Lance said, “Now we’re getting somewhere.” 

He pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed up his own dick before wiping them on a nearby towel. “Welp. Here goes nothing.” Taking a calming breath, he lined up and slowly sank just the tip.

The inside of Lotor was like a furnace, which was odd to Lance as his skin was always a degree or two cooler than his own temperature. Lance slid in more, slowly, to get used to the temperature. 

Lotor, however, was impatient. “Lance…come on.”

“I’m sorry, is there something you wanted?” Lance asked, teasing. Lotor glared at him, a look that might have made someone quell in fear, but only had Lance chuckling lightly to himself and moving slightly faster. 

Lotor bucked his hips again and put a hand on Lance’s ass, urging him on. “Lance…move faster.”

“Just wait for it,” Lance said, knowing he must be close. He dragged against the inner walls until he found the prostate—or whatever it was—yet again, making Lotor gasp and groan. “There he is,”

Lotor’s walls squeezed against him in pulses around his dick, tighter than he might have thought possible after all that stretching, but as the blood rushed back through him on every pulse, Lance really didn’t care to think about it.

Lance thrust lightly against said prostate and moved even further in. His thrusts got harder and faster, at a gentle pace, bracing himself on Lotor’s chest. He wanted to kiss him, but Lotor was too damn tall. “Lotor…how sore are you?” He asked. 

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

“Can you shapeshift, just a bit? Just to come down here.” Lotor looked a bit skeptical. “Just so I can kiss you.”

Lotor nodded, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sliding on the sheets he shrank beneath Lance. This had the unintended side effect of squeezing down on Lance’s dick, something Lance, at the least, was not against in the least, “Ahh, Lotor,” He moaned. Lotor smiled up at him, his hair spread out like sunlight around his head. Without hesitating, Lance lowered himself down to kiss him sloppily, lips and tongues and a little bit of teeth and fangs clashing together.

Somehow Lotor’s tongue ended up in Lance’s mouth and his arms wrapped around his back, claws digging into his spine. Lance unintentionally thrust harder, feeling a coiling low in his stomach. Clenching his teeth he forced it away for just a minute. Just a minute longer was all he needed. 

Lance slid his hands between them and wrapped one around Lotor’s length, making him gasp in pleasure. The dick in turn wrapped around his length, making it difficult to manage a handjob but he did his best. 

The coiling quickly came back, “Lotor,” Lance moaned into his mouth, “Lotor I’m about to cum,” 

“Mmm,” Lotor hummed, “Then you should do it,” 

“Ahhh,” He might have been topping, but there was still something he enjoyed about Lotor giving him permission. He shut his eyes, releasing in spurts as Lotor contracted on him, practically milking him of sperm. 

He collapsed on Lotor’s chest, breathing heavily, and giving himself a moment’s rest, before he began pumping Lotor in earnest, trying to drive him as quickly as he could to catch up. He latched onto Lotor’s neck, sucking a mark there, and soon enough, “Nngh,” Lotor muttered, and Lance got the rare beauty of watching Lotor cum over his own stomach. 

They lay in silence, their breath syncing up with one another. Lotor was oddly still as they relaxed together. Lance smiled. “You really want a bath, don’t you?”

Lotor smiled back, apologetically, “I know you’re comfortable, but there’s cum all over me and it’s really gross.”

Lance breathed a laugh and got up, pulling out of Lotor. “Not a problem. Told you it was okay to tell me what you want.”

 

“Ick,” Lotor said, once he was in the bath, “Ugh, this is why I don’t bottom,” He said, trying to get the cum out of his asshole. 

Lance winced, “Sorry. You need help?”

“No,” Lotor said, screwing up his face. 

Lance watched in a strange combination of wonder and disgust as Lotor’s ass pulsed slightly, cum shooting out of it and mixing into the water. “That is the weirdest thing I have ever seen.” Lotor rolled his eyes and pulled him in for another kiss.

Lance relaxed against him. “I’m still learning so much about you,” He said, thinking back to his conversation with Shiro and the others earlier that day. He was fairly certain Shiro wanted him to find out about Lotor BEFORE having sex, but it hadn’t felt right before.

“Well,” Lotor said, “What do you want to know?”

Lance’s mind immediately went blank, just like it did whenever his Mama asked him what he wanted for his birthday. He knew there was something, but wasn’t sure where to start. “Well…where are you like…from?” He asked.

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “I’m Zarkon’s son. I thought that was common knowledge.”

Lance sighed, “You’re being evasive on purpose.”

Lotor kissed him again. “Apologies. Force of habit.” He bit his lip, steeling himself. “I…was born 10,000 years ago, on Daibazaal. I’m fairly certain I was, anyway.”

“Fairly?”

Lotor nodded. “I…don’t remember my early childhood very well. I knew my father was Zarkon. I knew…one day it was suddenly 10,000 years later, and no one would take me to see him, or Uncle Alfor or my mother or…anyone. Anyone I knew.” Lance frowned slightly at the mention of ‘uncle’ Alfor, but did not interrupt Lotor’s story. 

Lotor was having trouble either remembering or getting the words out, possibly both, but he opened and closed his mouth several times, before. “I don’t know. From then until I was almost grown, I was raised by Druids.”

“And the Druids…taught you magic?” Lance asked.

Lotor shrugged. “Like I said, some.” Lotor traced his finger along the surface of the bath water creating ripples. “Father wanted me to stay there, forever. He would have been happy if I had gotten lost among the druids, never to be heard from again, just a masked figure.” He dispersed the slow ripples creating waves in their place. “I can’t know for sure, but I’m fairly certain he wanted me dead, even then.”

“But he didn’t…he didn’t try to kill you as a kid, did he?” Lance asked. 

Lotor shook his head. “I don’t think he knew of me until I had grown older. Until I publicly claimed my birthright. Oh, the Galra were so…shocked, to find out the Lost Prince had returned. The Emperor’s successor. So he couldn’t kill me, not publicly. Just had me exiled.” He smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes, “Father doesn’t want a successor, you see. He doesn’t believe he’ll ever die, and at this point he might as well be right. I wasn’t lost.” He took a deep breath, and Lance recognized the pain in his glance. “Lost things are missed.”

Not being able to stand it any longer, Lance pulled him in for a kiss, “I’m sorry,” He said, kissing him again, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up childhood trauma or whatever, I…” He didn’t know what else to say so he kissed him again.

Lotor laughed. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” He said. “I do not care for my father enough anymore to wish he had ever given me affection. Now all I want is for him to be destroyed. Him and his witch.” Lotor balled his hands into fists at the last word.

Lance actually winced at Lotor’s intensity. Lotor apologized with yet another kiss, this one warm and calming as he relaxed. “You sound like you hate her even more than Zarkon,” Lance said.

Lotor mulled over his words. “I may, in fact,” He said, “It’s a close call, really.” Lance stayed silent, waiting for him to elaborate. “It was she who spied on me, she who forced my hand with…” He took a deep breath, not daring to say Narti’s name, but Lance heard it anyway. 

Lance bit his lip. He had already pushed Lotor a lot in this conversation, and wasn’t sure if he should poke that particular bear…but his curiosity won out. “Do you…” He bit his lip trying to figure out how to phrase this, “Do you think, you might have been able to save her, like you did Allura?”

Lotor bristled, and Lance regretted his question. “No. Time was of the essence, and Narti…Narti isn’t Altean, she wouldn’t have survived like Allura.” He tensed in anger, “It was the Witch’s fault, both for her death, and…” He trailed off, jaw clenched. “And my mother’s.”

Lance’s eyes grew wide. “Wait…what do you mean—“

“I found out from the druids’ texts,” He said, “She killed Honerva and took her place at Zarkon’s side. She was the one to whisper in Zarkon’s ear about the destruction of Altea. Lance,” He turned to him, “She’s responsible for every terrible thing that’s happened in the past 10,000 years.”

Lance pressed a hand to Lotor’s face to try and calm him down. “We’ll fight her, Lotor,” He said, laying a kiss on his cheek, “We’ll fight her and defeat her, together, side by side.” 

Lotor took his hand and kissed the back of it, calming down almost instantly under Lance’s administrations. “Side by side, together,” He repeated, “You and me, together from now on.”

Lance smiled and nodded, and Lotor pulled him in for another lingering, warm kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! They're together! Yayyyy!!!!!
> 
> Yeah so, like I said, don't have much backstory for Lotor, so I'm mostly kinda making shit up. Fun times. 
> 
> I'm not actually sure if I want to pick up on the "Lotor thinks Haggar killed Honerva" storyline, because the focus here is Lance and Lotor, but picture this: Haggar has recently cut off Lotor's hand, (we know she likes to do that 'cause of Shiro) and he's dangling on some old equipment over a gas giant, he yells at her "He (Alfor probably, idk he's a ghost) told me enough. He told me you killed her."
> 
> "No," Haggar says, "I am your mother," 
> 
> and then Lotor falls screaming.


End file.
